Segunda Chance
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Por uma obra do acaso, ambos reeencontraram-se alguns anos depois. Ele tinha uma segunda chance de ser feliz; ela tinha uma segunda chance de, desta vez, ficar ao lado da pessoa pelo qual sempre fora apaixonada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Love Hina não me pertence, e sim a Ken Akamatsu; apenas peguei os personagens emprestados.

* * *

**SEGUNDA CHANCE**

Quatro anos. Não pensara que seu casamento fosse desmoronar tão rapidamente. Talvez tivesse culpa, em parte, por causa do seu trabalho, que muitas vezes o mantinha até mesmo longe do país. Mas sua esposa também não se mostrava muito flexível, até que chegara a um ponto em que o casamento ficara insustentável.

Por isso, Keitarô Urashima agora estava morando sozinho em um apartamento. Não tinha a intenção de fazer as pazes com Naru, porque isso fora algo que ele já tentara bastante, mas as brigas nunca tinham fim.

E, de fato, ele não apenas queria dar um tempo. Já estava decidido a dar entrada nos papéis de divórcio, porque tudo tinha o seu limite. E o amor que um dia ele já sentira por Naru já acabara.

Mas a pergunta que ele sempre fazia a si mesmo era: como seria a vida dele, quando tudo estivesse definitivamente acabado ?

* * *

Naquela noite, ela tinha marcado de ir com algumas amigas ao cinema, mas tudo acabara saindo de forma diferente, quando, logo pela manhã, uma delas telefonou dizendo que não poderia ir porque amanhecera gripada.

Mas, já que tinha guardado o dinheiro para isso mesmo, decidira ir sozinha. Não era bem o programa dos seus sonhos, mas ainda assim era melhor do que ficar em casa, sozinha e assistindo à TV; não que ela nunca fizesse isso. Porem, de fato ela estava precisando sair para se distrair um pouco.

Aos 24 anos, Shinobu Maehara era formada em Psicologia na Toudai, e há dois anos exercia a profissão. Já não morava mais na Pensão Hinata; tinha mudado-se para Tóquio desde que conseguira ingressar na universidade. E também já não era a garota tímida e insegura de antes.

A princípio, ela tinha mantido ainda algum contato com as outras garotas da pensão, mas, com o passar dos meses, o contato com quase todas elas foi rareando. E, pelo que ela sabia, atualmente Kanako, que voltara a ser a gerente, Kitsune, que continuava cuidando da Casa de Chá Hinata, Motoko e Ema, continuavam morando na Pensão Hinata. Quanto às outras, cada uma seguira a sua vida.

Também não tivera mais notícias de Keitarô e Naru, e sentia muito por isso. A verdade era que Shinobu ainda era apaixonada por ele, e, sendo honesta consigo mesmo, gostaria que ele soubesse disso. Mas não invejava Naru. Ela era bela, inteligente, e os dois tinham feito a promessa que era de conhecimento de todos. Ou seja, na opinião de todos, inclusive da própria Shinobu, eles estavam mesmo destinados a estarem juntos.

Ela, inclusive, já tinha namorado com alguns rapazes, mas nunca tivera nada muito mais sério. Claro, ela não queria continuar apaixonada por alguém fora do seu alcance para sempre, mas também não ia ficar com outra pessoa se realmente não gostasse dela.

Quem sabe se o destino não estava reservando alguma surpresa para ela naquela noite ?, foi o último pensamento de Shinobu antes de sair de casa para o trabalho. Bem que ela queria que fosse mesmo o caso...

* * *

Ele tinha acabado de comprar o seu ingresso, no cinema. Decidira-se por um romance. Mas ainda ia demorar um pouco para o filme começar, e por isso ele decidira caminhar um pouco pelo shopping center.

Tinha decidido não ficar em casa naquela noite, e, aliás, também deixara o celular desligado, porque não queria ser incomodado, principalmente por Naru. Ir ao cinema, e sozinho, não era o melhor dos programas, mas antes isso do que passar mais uma noite solitária no seu apartamento.

Após andar um pouco, Keitarô entrara em uma loja de roupas, e após ter escolhido dois conjuntos e ter pago no caixa, ao virar-se para deixar a fila, chocou-se contra uma moça, que foi de encontro ao chão.

- Desculpe, eu sinto muito ! A culpa é minha, eu sempre fui muito descuidado ! Está tudo bem com você ? - e Keitarô estendeu a mão para aquela moça que tinha caído sentada no chão. Que, por alguns instantes, pareceu ter ficado sem palavras ao vê-lo.

Ele ficou preocupado.

- Está tudo bem mesmo ?

- Sim ! Não se preocupe, não foi nada demais.

- É que fiquei preocupado, porque você não respondia nada...

* * *

E Shinobu não respondera nada de imediato porque não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela não tinha escolhido nada, e estava dando apenas uma olhada nos produtos daquela loja, para matar o tempo, enquanto não chegava a hora de começar o filme que ia assistir, pois já tinha pago a entrada há algum tempo atrás. E ela já ia xingar a pessoa que tinha se chocado contra ela, mas não foi capaz de fazer isso, porque tinha ficado sem fala ao ver quem era a pessoa em questão.

Era um homem alto, de feições serenas e que denotavam preocupação com ela. Tinha os cabelos negros e curtos, os óculos de aros quadrados, e o rosto ainda era facilmente reconhecível. Quantos anos ele devia ter agora ? Provavelmente uns trinta anos...

Na frente dela, estava a última pessoa que Shinobu esperaria encontrar naquela noite: Keitarô Urashima.

- Estou bem - ela afirmou, aceitando a mão que ele estendeu para que ela se levantasse - É que fiquei surpresa quando vi você - a expressão dele indicava que ele não entendera; provavelmente não a tinha reconhecido - Keitarô, não está me reconhecendo ? Sou eu, Shinobu Maehara, ex-moradora da Pensão Hinata.

Ele agora ficara surpreso, e olhara-a minuciosamente por alguns segundos. Talvez ele não acreditasse se outra pessoa tivesse lhe dito. Mas aos poucos foi reconhecendo-a... e ela estava muito, mas muito mais bonita do que antes, ele tinha de admitir.

- Nossa, é você mesma, Shinobu ? Eu realmente não tinha reconhecido você ! Mudou bastante... e para melhor, aliás. Você está muito mais madura e mais bonita.

- Puxa, muito obrigada ! - ela agradeceu, não sem ter ficado um pouco vermelha, ao ouvir o elogio vindo de Keitarô - Já você não mudou muito, para ser sincera... mas, quanto à parte final do seu comentário, eu digo o mesmo sobre você !

Ele também ficara um pouco sem jeito, ou ouvi-la dizer isso.

Bom, fora um reencontro em circunstâncias não muito usuais, mas Shinobu estava feliz por ter voltado a reencontrá-lo.

- Veio comprar algo aqui ? - ele perguntou-lhe.

- Não, eu só estava matando um pouco o tempo, enquanto não começa o filme ao qual eu vim assistir - e deu uma olhada no relógio - Aliás, já está quase na hora ! Mais um pouco e eu acabava me atrasando ! Vou indo, então ! - ela fez um gesto de despedida.

- Espere, qual é o filme que você vai assistir ?

Ela disse o nome do filme, e ao ter ouvido o nome, novamente ele ficou surpreso.

- Eu também paguei uma entrada para este filme ! - Keitarô exclamou - Você veio assisti-lo com alguma amiga ? Ou namorado ?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu vim sozinha. Eu viria junto com uma amiga, mas hoje ela amanheceu adoentada. E não tenho nenhum namorado - "muito provavelmente por amar você até hoje", Shinobu incluiu, em pensamento - Mas decidi vir assim mesmo, porque eu não queria ficar sozinha em casa hoje à noite.

- Também estou sozinho. Então, você aceita me fazer companhia, no cinema ?

Shinobu só responderia "não" se estivesse totalmente louca ! Nunca iria dispensar a oportunidade de, mesmo que por duas horas, no máximo, estar apenas na companhia de Keitarô, e foi com bastante entusiasmo, e com um autêntico sorriso no rosto, que aceitou o convite.

* * *

Aquele incidente transformara completamente o que tinha tudo para ser um programa não dos mais animados. De fato, o filme fora, apesar de simples, belo, e, para sua sorte, com final feliz. Já que, de finais infelizes, para ele, já bastavam os que a vida real proporcionava. E realmente a companhia de Shinobu fora bastante benéfica, pois, na companhia dela, Keitarô pudera realmente se divertir enquanto assistia ao filme.

Depois que o filme terminara, ele convidou-a para fazerem um lanche, e os dois foram até uma das lanchonetes próximas ao complexo de cinemas. Shinobu apenas quis beber uma Coca-Cola, e Keitarô, que também não estava com muita fome, fez o mesmo pedido.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- O que você tem feito, Shinobu ?

- Bom, atualmente estou morando sozinha em uma casa. Não é nenhuma mansão, mas é espaçosa o suficiente. Pelo menos tem dois quartos, banheiro, sala e cozinha. Já vi casas bem menores. E me formei em Psicologia na Toudai. Há dois anos eu exerço essa profissão. Antes de me formar, precisei de alguns trabalhos temporários como o de garçonete e o de atendente... mas consegui me formar.

Keitarô ficou bastante impressionado. Ela tinha mudado bastante, e ele comentou isso.

- Não sei se mudei tanto assim... em parte, é a você que devo isso – ele ficou um pouco sem graça ao ouvir isso; em seguida, ela mudou o foco: - Mas e você ? Como está a sua vida ? Ainda tem feito muitas escavações pelo mundo ?

- Bom, não tanto quanto antes... na verdade, atualmente eu estou dando palestras sobre Arqueologia na Toudai.

- E o seu casamento ? Como você e a Naru estão ?

Essa pergunta fez com que Keitarô imediatamente ficasse com uma expressão mais sombria, e isso felizmente foi algo que Shinobu não deixou de notar. E, por este motivo, ela preferiu não insistir no assunto. Não queria de modo algum estragar um encontro, que, até ali, estava sendo perfeito.

E nem ele queria estragar tudo falando sobre aquele assunto. Não naquele momento.

- Tudo bem, não precisa responder, se isso de alguma forma incomoda você.

- Não leve a mal... mas, pelo menos hoje, esse é um assunto no qual eu não gostaria de tocar.

Ela compreendera, e, felizmente, não fizera mais perguntas a esse respeito. Os dois continuaram conversando ainda por mais algum tempo, até que Keitarô olhou para o relógio. À exceção da hora em que ela perguntara sobre o casamento dele, a conversa estivera tão agradável que os dois nem tinham reparado o tempo passar.

- Nossa, o tempo voou ! - ele exclamou, admirado, enquanto levantava-se da mesa e pagava a conta - Shinobu, eu adoraria ficar conversando mais tempo com você, mas tenho de voltar para meu apartamento, e provavelmente também já está na hora de você voltar para sua casa.

- É verdade, o tempo passa muito rápido quando estamos em boa companhia ! De fato, já está na hora de eu voltar - e ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Keitarô a impediu.

- Onde você mora ?

Ela explicou-lhe, e disse que sua casa ficava um pouco longe de onde se encontrava o shopping center. Mas já tinha vindo de táxi, e pretendia voltar do mesmo modo, ela deixara claro.

Mas Keitarô tinha vindo de carro, e ofereceu-se para levá-la até em casa. Shinobu até tentou recusar, não querendo abusar da boa vontade dele. Mas ele insistiu, dizendo que seria mais seguro, e, nesse ponto, Shinobu sabia que ele estava certo, já que não era tão cedo, e ela ficaria sozinha, já que tinha ido até lá sem companhia. Por fim, ela acabara aceitando a oferta.

* * *

Quando desceu do carro de Keitarô, ela agradeceu pela companhia, e também por ele ter tornado aquela noite bem mais interessante.

Mas achava que os dois iam novamente perder contato, e não queria isso. Então sugeriu:

- Keitarô, por que não trocamos os nossos telefones ? Assim, não perderemos contato de novo...

- Gostei da idéia, e isso seria muito bom - e, dizendo isso, ele pegou algo parecido com um cartão, e, na parte de trás, anotou o número do telefone do seu apartamento, e entregou-o a Shinobu. Também entregou um cartão igual a Shinobu, no qual ela anotou os números dos telefones fixo e celular, devolvendo-lhe o cartão, em seguida.

- Pronto, assim nós sempre ficaremos em contato... foi ótimo ter encontrado você, Shinobu, e agora eu já estou indo.

Enquanto ele entrava no carro, ela despediu-se, dizendo que gostaria que os dois se encontrassem mais vezes.

Shinobu entrou em casa, e logo olhou o cartão no qual Keitarô tinha anotado o seu telefone, e em seguida guardando-o com bastante cuidado, pensando, enquanto isso, no quanto gostara daquela noite, e do quanto gostaria que ela se repetisse outras vezes.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Em seguida, fez um jantar bastante leve. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram mais de onze horas. Sentiu-se muito tentada a falar com Keitarô, mas àquela hora, provavelmente ele já devia estar se preparando para dormir, se é que já não tinha adormecido. No dia seguinte, antes de sair para o trabalho, ela faria isso, decidiu.

Mas exatamente naquele instante, o celular dela tocou, e ela atendeu-o. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado:

- Alô ?

- Keitarô ? É você ? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo...

- Estou prestes a fazer isso, mas antes queria falar algo com você. Lembra que, quando você perguntou sobre o meu casamento, lá na lanchonete, a minha expressão não foi exatamente das mais amigáveis ?

- Lembro, sim... mas não precisa ficar chateado ou contrariado com isso ! Se você não quiser, eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto.

- Não é isso - ele tratou de esclarecer - Sou eu quem quer falar sobre isso com você, até porque preciso, mesmo. Essa é uma parte da minha vida que está bem complicada, e o pior é que eu nem mesmo tenho com quem falar a respeito disso. Você está livre amanhã à noite ?

- Amanhã ? Estou livre, sim. Por quê ? Tem algum lugar no qual você esteja pensando em marcar um encontro ? - ela perguntou, tentando não demonstrar a ansiedade que essa pergunta lhe causara.

- Pensei em uma sorveteria que fica não muito longe da Toudai... - ele deu o nome e a localização exata da sorveteria - Você a conhece ?

- Conheço, sim ! Inclusive, já estive nessa sorveteria algumas vezes, mas já faz tempo que não vou lá...

- Ótimo, então de que horas nós nos encontramos ?

Ela saía do trabalho entre cinco e meia e seis horas. A não ser que algum grande imprevisto fizesse com que ela se atrasasse, Shinobu podia chegar lá às sete horas sem maiores problemas. Perguntou a Keitarô se estava bom, ou se ele ficava na Toudai até mais tarde, e ele respondeu que não, e que estaria lá às sete horas.

- Nos vemos amanhã, então. Até amanhã, Keitarô.

- Até amanhã, Shinobu - e, em seguida ele desligou o telefone.

Ela foi dormir, contente porque ia vê-lo mais uma vez no dia seguinte, mas em parte um pouco preocupada por causa do assunto em questão. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que havia algo de muito errado com o casamento de Keitarô e Naru.

O que será que tinha acontecido de tão errado ?

"Bom, não vou pensar nisso agora, e sim amanhã", ela decidiu. Por ora, queria apenas relembrar dos bons momentos daquele inesperado reencontro com Keitarô, e de como estava feliz por isso ter acontecido.

Se bem que, por um lado, isso tinha virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Porque, mesmo que o casamento dele não estivesse bem, isso não mudava o fato de que ele continuava casado. E o reencontro só serviu para que Shinobu tivesse certeza absoluta de que ainda amava Keitarô.

E foi pensando em tudo isso que ela, enfim, adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta fic se passa alguns anos após o epílogo do mangá.

**N/A 2:** Eu pensei, repensei, pensei de novo... eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes pensei antes de decidir postar essa fic no Fanfiction. A idéia básica já estava na minha cabeça há bastante tempo, mas eu sei que tirar uma fic da cabeça e passá-la para a tela do PC é pra lá de difícil; fora que não sei qual vai ser a recepção a ela. Porque não sei se quem gosta de canon vai gostar...


	2. Chapter 2

Não foi fácil, para Shinobu, concentrar-se no trabalho, no dia seguinte, mas ela fez o possível para deixar a sua vida pessoal não interferir diretamente no seu trabalho. Afinal, ela era uma boa profissional, e pretendia continuar assim. Mas não podia negar que estivera contando as horas até sair do trabalho.

Deixou o trabalho às cinco e meia, naquele dia, e chegara em casa às seis horas. Tomara um banho, jantara, e estava se aprontando para sair, quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar. Quem seria ?, ela se perguntou enquanto caminhava para abrir a porta.

Ao abri-la, viu, do lado de fora, uma moça de cabelos negros, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos azuis, e logo reconheceu Ayumi. Ela era uma das melhores amigas de Shinobu, e fora ela quem tinha ficado gripada no dia anterior, fazendo assim com que ela decidisse ir sozinha ao cinema, o que, no fim, acabara acarretando no seu reencontro com Keitarô. A amiga admirou-se ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito.

- Que surpresa, Ayumi ! Já está melhor da gripe ?

- Estou, sim; felizmente não era uma gripe das mais fortes. Mas, mudando de assunto, "que surpresa" digo eu, Shinobu ! Você se produziu muito, mas muito bem, hoje ! Vai se encontrar com algum namorado ? Eu nem sabia que você tinha um, aliás !

- E não tenho - esclareceu ela, vermelha, enquanto convidava a amiga a entrar na sua casa - Mas ontem, no cinema, acabei reencontrando uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Eu sei que já devia tê-lo tirado da cabeça há vários anos, Ayumi, mas a verdade é que até hoje eu continuo apaixonada por ele. O encontro de ontem só confirmou isso. E é com ele que eu vou me encontrar daqui a pouco, para falar a verdade.

- Lembro de você ter dito que era apaixonada por alguém, e que por isso nenhum namoro tinha dado certo - Ayumi recordou.

- É verdade. Mas o encontro de hoje vai ser um pouco mais sério.

Pela expressão de Ayumi, logo Shinobu viu que ela não entendera, e ela explicou rapidamente que Keitarô era casado. Mas que, pelo jeito, estava passando por maus bocados no casamento, a julgar pelo que acontecera na lanchonete, e pela breve conversa que tiveram ao telefone.

- Ayumi, eu não estou pensando, de modo algum, em me envolver com alguém casado. Mas quero saber mesmo se o casamento dele vai mal, porque eu apostaria que sim.

- Se você já o conhecia há alguns anos atrás, o que houve de errado para você não ter conseguido ficar com ele ?

- Você sabe que, há alguns anos, eu não era como agora. Mudei tanto por dentro quanto por fora, felizmente. Mas a minha inexperiência não foi o único motivo - ela deu um suspiro - A história um pouco longa, mas, como ainda me resta algum tempo antes de sair, eu vou tentar resumi-la para você da melhor forma que eu puder.

E Shinobu contou à amiga, o mais brevemente que pôde, a história. Começou com a promessa feita por Mutsumi, Keitarô e Naru, quando eles tinham, respectivamente, seis, cinco e dois anos e meio. Do acaso que fizera com que eles se reencontrassem após catorze anos. Da entrada deles na Toudai. Também não excluiu o fato de que ela, Motoko e Kanako eram apaixonadas por Keitarô, mas, pelo fato de Naru ser a garota da promessa, as três tinham achado por bem abrir mão dele; de fato, nenhuma das três fora realmente uma rival para Naru. Sobre o casamento, quatro anos antes. Até chegar novamente no reencontro do dia anterior.

Ayumi ouviu o relato calada, prestando bastante atenção, e, ao final dele, Shinobu vira que o rosto da amiga mostrava, ao mesmo tempo, uma expressão de espanto e de descrença.

- Quero ver se eu consegui entender tudo isso direito, Shinobu. Os dois tinham, respectivamente, cinco e dois anos e meio quando fizeram essa promessa. E, depois, passaram catorze anos sem se ver, e foi por um acaso do tamanho do mundo que se reencontraram. Ele não tinha um objetivo realmente definido para querer entrar na Toudai, a não ser essa promessa, assim como ela. Foi só bem depois que encontraram algo do qual gostavam, Arqueologia e Letras, respectivamente. Estou certa até aí ?

Shinobu fez que sim com a cabeça, e Ayumi continuou o seu raciocínio.

- Você acha mesmo que o destino é tão idiota a ponto de dar atenção a uma criança de cinco anos e à outra que sequer tinha três anos ? Se, ao longo desses catorze anos, eles tivessem mantido o contato um com o outro, tudo bem, eu até poderia acreditar que eles se gostavam mesmo. Não estou dizendo que não se gostassem, naquela época; mas amar... é outra história, muito diferente. Agora, apenas imagine que aquele reencontro jamais aconteceu. Nesse caso, o que eles iam fazer, deixar de viver ? Deixar de conhecer novas pessoas, até mesmo novos amores, por causa de uma promessa feita muito lá para trás ? Pelo que você me contou, eu estou propensa a acreditar que sim...

- Mas, Ayumi... eles se amavam, e isso estava bastante claro para todas nós. Mesmo com as confusões que aconteciam na Pensão Hinata naquela época - Shinobu já contara à amiga, em mais de uma ocasião, como era o cotidiano da pensão - , até mesmo com os mal-entendidos que haviam entre os dois, não dava para duvidar disso.

- Muito bem, mas e se eles nunca tivessem chegado a saber que o outro era a pessoa prometida ? Teriam se apaixonado um pelo outro mesmo assim ? O que você acha ? Porque, se sim, nesse caso ficaria mais fácil acreditar realmente no amor deles. Mas, se não, seria porque era a promessa que regia as vidas de cada um deles.

A linha de raciocínio de Ayumi fazia sentido, ela tinha de concordar. Aliás, fazia total sentido. Mas ela nunca fizera aquela pergunta a si mesma; nunca abordara a questão por aquele ângulo...

- Então você acha que errei ao não ter tentado lutar ?

- Não acho, não. _Tenho certeza disso,_ Shinobu. Sinto muito, mas, na minha opinião, tanto você quanto as outras duas garotas que eram apaixonadas por ele cometeram um grande erro ao colocarem a tal promessa na frente dos próprios sentimentos. E, mais uma coisa, a promessa feita foi de que duas pessoas que se gostam, quando vão para a Toudai são felizes para sempre, não ?

- Sim, mas por que a pergunta ?

- Porque não me lembro de ter ouvido, na promessa, nada sobre noivado, casamento e etc. Primeiro, ter uma aliança no dedo não é sinônimo de ser feliz para sempre; tanto que o _casal predestinado _- e ela fez questão de frisar essas duas palavras - , segundo as suas impressões, está passando por um péssimo momento. Segundo, porque a promessa foi sobre entrarem juntos na Toudai. A partir daí, ao meu ver, eles poderiam perfeitamente ter se comprometido com outras pessoas, se assim quisessem.

- Eu pensei um pouco sobre isso, Ayumi. Se por acaso eles continuarem casados, não vou ser eu quem vai tentar mudar isso. Agora, se por acaso eles se divorciarem mesmo, então desta vez eu vou pensar em mim. Se eu puder ter uma segunda chance de ser feliz com Keitarô, então eu não vou jogá-la fora. Mesmo que acabe não dando certo.

- Ah, agora, sim, eu gostei de ouvir ! Mas ainda depende do que for dito na conversa que vocês vão ter hoje, não é ?

- Isso mesmo - Shinobu respondeu, insegura só de pensar no que poderia ouvir quando chegasse ao local marcado para o encontro com Keitarô - mas já está quase na hora de eu sair ! - Ela terminou de se aprontar, e Ayumi também se levantou; ambas despediram-se, e Ayumi desejou boa sorte à amiga. Shinobu trancou a porta de casa e, em seguida foi esperar um táxi, ansiosa.

* * *

O dia de Keitarô fora basicamente normal. Dera as suas palestras na Toudai, como já o fazia há algum tempo, parara na hora do almoço e depois voltara para mais algumas aulas. Porém pela primeira vez em um bom tempo ele não se sentia desanimado, o que não passara despercebidos a alguns outros professores da Toudai, e até mesmo a alguns dos seus alunos.

Mas estes eram discretos o suficiente para não falarem e nem perguntarem nada a respeito, para a sorte dele. Ele era um bom professor, não deixava a sua vida pessoal interferir na profissional, e isso bastava. Keitarô não saberia o que responder caso lhe perguntassem sobre a sua mudança de ânimo, naquele dia. Não saberia como explicar que estava com ânimo renovado por ter encontrado Shinobu na noite do dia anterior. Durante o tempo livre, lembrara da cena que ocasionara o encontro, assim como como a ida ao cinema e a conversa na lanchonete... mas por que ficava flagrando a si mesmo ao lembrar-se desses momentos ? Tudo bem, a sua vida pessoal e amorosa não era das melhores, atualmente, mas ele também nunca vira Shinobu como nada mais além do que uma amiga.

Mas ela mudara e muito. E ele tinha de ser cego, o que não era, para não admitir que fora para melhor. Em todos os sentidos.

O dia custara a passar, na opinião dele, mas finalmente terminara. Ele já estava indo embora da Toudai, quando ouviu a voz de um professor.

- Ei, Keitarô !

Era Kawashima, o professor de Física, ele constatara, ao olhar para trás e reconhecer um homem de cabelos negros, mas que começavam a rarear. Devia ter pelo menos uns dez anos a mais do que ele, e normalmente, era muito exigente com os alunos; mas quando não estava dando aulas, era bastante descontraído.

- Tudo bem, Kawashima ?

- Comigo, sempre está tudo bem. Mas confesso que me surpreendi hoje com você. Estava bem à vontade, depois de muito tempo. E por isso vim lhe chamar para sair com alguns dos professores, hoje à noite. Só para descontrair, sabe...

Em circunstâncias normais, ele talvez aceitasse o convite. Mas tinha um motivo para não fazê-lo, naquela noite.

- Bom, eu até poderia aceitar, mas vou recusar, porque tenho um encontro, agora à noite.

- Um encontro ? Mesmo ? Puxa, estou surpreso. Você não anda se dando bem com a sua esposa, pelo que sei...

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que é com ela - Keitarô respondeu, friamente - É com uma amiga. Nos reencontramos ontem, no shopping center. Há quase cinco anos que nós não nos víamos.

- Ah, tudo bem, então... - Kawashima parecia um pouco sem jeito - Boa sorte, então, no encontro.

Keitarô foi para o apartamento no qual estava morando, tomou um banho, assistiu um pouco de TV, e depois jantou rapidamente. Bom, ia mesmo encontrar-se com Shinobu, e, apesar de não ser um assunto muito agradável, falar sobre como estava sua vida particular, seu casamento. Bem que ele estava precisando disso, e ultimamente não tinha nenhum amigo com quem pudesse falar tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta.

Vestiu um dos dois conjuntos que tinha comprado no shopping center no dia anterior. Optou pela camisa azul, e pela calça jeans também da mesma cor. Como iam à sorveteria, e não a nenhum local mais elaborado, aquela roupa era boa o suficiente.

Estava próximo de sair, quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Será que era Naru, tentando testar a sua paciência novamente ? Mas também podia ser que fosse Shinobu. Olhou para a tela do celular, e viu que errara, ao ver ali escrito o nome "Kanako Urashima". O que será que a irmã podia querer àquela hora ?

- Alô ?

- _Onii-chan_, como vai ?

- Bem, Kanako. Quase que não atendi, porque estou perto de sair para um encontro.

Ele perguntou como andava a Pensão Hinata, e a irmã respondeu que estava tudo em ordem, e, mais importante, no azul. Não era surpresa, porque Keitarô sabia que ela era uma gerente competente.

- Mas, _onii-chan_, eu não estou na pensão agora. Na verdade, estou te telefonando para dizer que vou chegar aí em Tóquio amanhã. Pode ir me buscar na rodoviária ?

No dia seguinte, seria um sábado, e felizmente ele não tinha nenhuma palestra ou aula na Toudai. Concordou, depois que Kanako deu-lhe as instruções exatas do local no qual ela ia desembarcar. Mas decidiu esclarecer pelo menos uma parte da situação, e disse à irmã onde ele estava morando agora.

- Aconteceu algo ? - Kanako perguntou, em um tom de voz desconfiado.

- Conversamos sobre isso quando você tiver chegado aqui em Tóquio, certo ? - e, então, ele mudou um pouco o assunto: - Mas quem está gerenciando a pensão, com você estando fora, Kanako ?

- Meu namorado, Shinji. Mas não se preocupe, ele é bom com finanças, e não se importou de fazer esse trabalho por dois dias.

Então a irmã tinha um namorado... por um lado, ele estava surpreso, mas, por outro, sentiu-se feliz por ela.

Ele também devia dar um novo rumo à sua vida.

- Como eu te disse, eu estava quase saindo, e já está na hora. Nós nos vemos amanhã. Tchau, Kanako.

- Até amanhã, _onii-chan_ - e, logo após, ela desligou o celular.

Ele também desligou o seu, e após dar os últimos retoques, saiu do apartamento, pegou o elevador, e, uma vez lá embaixo, entrou no carro, e foi em direção à sorveteria.

Shinobu já tinha chegado, e o estava esperando, sentada em uma mesa. Keitarô demorou um pouco para cumprimentá-la, porque ela estava mais linda do que no dia anterior, e tinha se produzido. Usava um conjunto de linho azul, com cinto, e estava bastante elegante. Por último, calçava um par de elegantes sapatos negros, que combinavam com o cinto e a bolsa que ela usava.

- Nossa, Shinobu, você está... espetacular.

Shinobu sorriu. Aquela produção valera a pena. Normalmente, ela não se produzia tanto assim. Mas, na verdade, ela queria mesmo ver se conseguia causar esse efeito. Conseguira.

- Obrigada, Keitarô ! Você também está muito bonito.

- Ah, não exagere... eu teria vestido algo mais elegante, se soubesse que você viria assim.

- Então, fico feliz por não ter falado como eu pretendia vir aqui, hoje.

Depois de alguns minutos em que os dois falaram apenas sobre amenidades, Keitarô fez os pedidos. Pediu para si mesmo um sorvete de limão, enquanto que Shinobu escolhera um de morango.

Quando os dois pedidos chegaram, os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Mas Shinobu lembrava muito bem porque estava ali. Se ele a chamara para falar sobre o seu casamento, então, que não perdessem mais tempo.

- Bom... não gosto de quebrar o clima, mas... - ela tomara a iniciativa.

- Eu sei, Shinobu - Keitarô interrompeu-a - Pedi para falar com você porque não tenho tido com quem falar, e não passo por uma situação das melhores, atualmente.

- Seu casamento não passa por um bom momento, não é ?

Ele riu, nervoso.

- Isso ainda é um elogio. A verdade é que meu casamento praticamente não existe mais.

- Como assim ? O que aconteceu de tão ruim, afinal ? - ela perguntou, parecendo ter dificuldades em acreditar. Para Keitarô isso nem era surpresa, já que para todos, os dois eram um casal predestinado. Inclusive ele pensara isso. Como se enganara...

- Bom, primeiro foi por causa do meu trabalho. Você sabe, eu sou arqueólogo. Estive em várias partes do mundo, à procura de ruínas, e Naru também sabia disso, quando se casou comigo. Mas chegou uma hora em que ela não suportou mais isso, e esse deve ter sido o começo. Enfim, mesmo quando eu estava em casa, tinha muitas horas em que ela pouco falava comigo, ou mesmo evitava fazer isso.

- E não teve como fazer com que isso tivesse um fim ? - perguntou Shinobu, mal disfarçando a incredulidade com tudo o que Keitarô estava lhe revelando.

- Eu tentei. Pode acreditar que eu tentei. Diminuí mais as expedições ao exterior, e, por fim, decidi dar aulas na Toudai, para ficar aqui no Japão. Mas em vão. As brigas começaram, Naru começou a dizer que se arrependia de ter se casado comigo, e tudo só piorou cada vez mais.

- E... - Shinobu até tinha medo de perguntar, porque temia a resposta, mas era algo do qual ela queria e precisava saber - desculpe se eu estiver me metendo em terreno perigoso, mas... vocês têm filhos, Keitarô ?

- Não. Felizmente não - Keitarô respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, e não pôde deixar de dar um suspiro de alívio após ter dito isso - Nos primeiros anos, foi complicado por causa do meu trabalho; e Naru também não queria filhos tão depressa assim. Mas, depois que o casamento começou a desmoronar, decidi que não ia tê-los de jeito nenhum. Não que eu não goste de crianças. Eu gosto, Shinobu - ele esclareceu - Mas que criança ia ser feliz em um casamento como o que estávamos tendo ? Além do mais, se eu tivesse um filho ou filha, creio que dificilmente eu teria entrado com o pedido de divórcio, porque, apesar de tudo, eu não ia querer ficar longe deles. Entrei com o pedido há pouco tempo.

Ele viu que Shinobu arregalara os olhos ao ouvir as suas últimas palavras e finalizou, com um sorriso triste:

- Pois é, o casamento que todos achavam que seria perfeito está prestes a chegar ao fim.

- Desde quando vocês estão vivendo separados ?

- Há aproximadamente quatro meses. Foi então que me decidi pelo divórcio. E você acredita que de vez em quando eu ainda recebo alguns telefonemas dela ? Na grande maioria das vezes, eu nem atendo ! Não sei porque ela faz isso, se praticamente não estávamos nos falando.

Shinobu ficou com uma expressão que denotava raiva, e ele não deixou de notar isso.

- Enfim, eu sei que fiz o meu máximo, mas o fato é que ela não gosta mais de mim, e a recíproca é verdadeira. Eu só quero voltar a ser livre, Shinobu. Só não sei se vou conseguir amar alguém novamente.

- Sinto muito, Keitarô ! Queria que pudesse haver algo no qual eu pudesse te ajudar...

- Acredite, só em eu estar aqui, conversando com você sobre tudo isso, já é de uma grande ajuda. Tanto o nosso encontro de ontem, quanto este, de agora, me deixaram bastante felizes.

Ela sorriu, e Keitarô retribuiu o sorriso. Depois disso, eles continuaram a tomar os sorvetes, e em seguida pediram dois refrigerantes. E então começaram a falar sobre outros assuntos, como a vida de Keitarô, desde que trocara a casa pelo apartamento, o trabalho de Shinobu, e outros assuntos mais amenos.

* * *

Tudo o que acabara de ouvir era quase inacreditável. Mas ela conhecia Keitarô, e sabia que ele não mentiria sobre um assunto tão sério como aquele.

E, depois de ele ter lhe revelado tudo pelo qual passara, o que Shinobu sentia por Naru era raiva. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa rancorosa; pelo contrário, ela era bastante compreensiva. Mas tudo tinha um limite. E, naquele momento, ela sentia por Naru um nível de raiva e desprezo que jamais imaginara que poderia um dia sentir por qualquer pessoa que fosse.

A Naru que tanto ela quanto todas as demais moradoras da Pensão Hinata conheceram, decididamente, não existia mais. E, pelo que Keitarô contara, a parcela de culpa dele pelo desmoronamento do casamento era quase inexistente. Esperava que tudo corresse bem com o pedido de divórcio, porque Naru não o merecia. De jeito nenhum.

Mas, se quisesse ser honesta consigo mesma, havia outro motivo pelo qual ela esperava que desse tudo certo nesse sentido: porque assim Keitarô seria novamente um homem livre. Não que isso lhe desse qualquer garantia de que conseguiria ficar ao lado dele. Afinal, até ali, ele ainda só a via como amiga.

Teria de dar um jeito de conseguir mudar essa situação. Só assim teria alguma chance de ficar ao lado dele.

Enfim, chegara a hora de o encontro terminar. Como no dia anterior, ele oferecera-se para levá-la, e ela não recusou, desta vez.

- Keitarô - ela começou a falar, antes de entrarem no carro dele - , antes de irmos, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

- Prometer algo ? Ah, Shinobu, eu estou um pouco cansado de promessas...

- Não é isso. Não quero que você prometa nada comigo, ou nem com nenhuma outra pessoa. A promessa é para você mesmo - vendo que Keitarô não havia entendido, ela decidira ir direto ao ponto - Você disse que, se ficar livre de Naru, não sabe se vai conseguir amar alguém de novo. Você não é assim. Tudo bem, você teve uma experiência muitíssimo desanimadora, e eu até te entendo. Mas prometa, se não para mim, mas pelo menos para você mesmo, que você nunca vai desistir do amor. Que nunca vai desistir de ser feliz - ela abraçou-o, o que fez com que ele se sentisse estranho. Aquele abraço... Shinobu, de algum modo, percebeu que o fazia bem, e então prolongou-o por mais um ou dois minutos - Não é porque deu muito errado uma vez, que isso vai necessariamente se repetir sempre ! - ela suspirou - Por isso, prometa, por favor !

- Es... está bem. Eu prometo que nunca vou desistir da felicidade. Que não vou deixar a amargura tomar conta de mim.

- Isso mesmo ! - Shinobu interrompeu o abraço, e então sorriu para ele. Um lindo sorriso, ele tinha de admitir.

Os dois entraram no carro em seguida, e Keitarô levou Shinobu até à casa dela.

* * *

Só o que não podiam imaginar era que alguém os estava espionando ali perto.

De uma distância segura, Naru Urashima observava desde que Keitarô chegara à sorveteria. Não sabia quem estava com ele, pois, pelo visto, chegara depois de quem quer que fosse a acompanhante dele.

Vira quando os dois saíram, mas logo depois disso, a moça que estava com ele abraçou-o, ela não pôde ver-lhe o rosto. Nem quando entraram no carro de Keitarô.

Desde que Keitarô decidira sair de casa, Naru estava convicta de que ele tinha outra. Mas só decidira verificar isso naquele dia. A cena que acabara de ver só confirmara as suspeitas dela, e sentiu uma grande onda de raiva percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Tudo bem, daquela vez não conseguira descobrir quem era a pessoa em questão. Mas haveriam outras oportunidades

- Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente, Keitarô Urashima - ela disse, baixinho, enquanto olhava o carro dele, ao longe, diminuindo mais e mais.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobu acordou bem cedo naquele sábado. Ainda lembrava-se muito bem de toda a conversa da noite anterior, e enquanto arrumava a casa, perguntava-se o que fazer, depois de saber de tudo o que soubera, um dia antes. O casamento de Keitarô e Naru só existia mesmo no papel, e ele deixara isso bastante claro. E Shinobu também não precisava ser nenhuma _expert_ para concluir que seria impossível que pudesse haver alguma possibilidade de ambos voltarem a ficar juntos. E, obviamente, ela não o recriminava por isso.

Quando pedira para que ele fizesse aquela promessa, se não para ela, mas pelo menos para si mesmo, na noite anterior, Shinobu fora totalmente sincera. Ela queria que ele nunca desistisse de acreditar no amor, e que fosse feliz novamente.

Mas queria mais ainda que ele pudesse ser feliz ao lado dela. Queria ter essa oportunidade...

A campainha tocou naquele momento, e ela tinha quase certeza de que sabia quem era. Ao abri-la, viu que não tinha se enganado, quando viu Ayumi, do lado de fora. A amiga provavelmente queria saber dos detalhes do encontro do dia anterior.

- Eu tinha quase certeza de que era você, Ayumi ! Entre - ela deu passagem para a amiga enquanto falava.

- Acho que você já sabe porque estou aqui, não é ?

Ela fingiu estar pensativa.

- Hmmm... por acaso seria para saber o que aconteceu no meu encontro de ontem à noite ?

- Você me conhece bem - a amiga sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas contanto que essa conversa não saia dessas quatro paredes, certo ? - ela pediu.

Ayumi concordou.

- É como eu estava desconfiando, Ayumi. O casamento de Keitarô, na prática, já não existe mais.

E ela contou à amiga tudo o que tinha sido dito por Keitarô na noite anterior: de como o casamento naufragara; como Naru tinha mudado, e para muito pior; que eles estavam sem morar juntos há quatro meses; e que Keitarô tinha dado entrada nos papéis de divórcio há algum tempo.

Depois de ouvir tudo o que Shinobu dissera, Ayumi, enfim, declarou:

- Então o divórcio deve acontecer mesmo, porque ninguém em sã consciência ficaria casado com alguém como a esposa dele. Porque, diante de tudo que você me contou, apesar de eu não conhecê-la pessoalmente, não sei nem de algum adjetivo com o qual seja possível classificá-la. Nem de bruxa dá para chamá-la, porque isso seria até uma ofensa às bruxas. Ainda bem que eles não tiveram filhos, porque senão eu teria pena deles, até porque, em caso de divórcio, dificilmente a guarda das crianças não fica com a mãe... e já imaginou uma criança sendo criada, sozinha, por alguém como ela ?

- Não gosto nem sequer de imaginar a possibilidade... até porque também não duvido que ela as usasse para fazer algum tipo de chantagem - alguém como a pessoa na qual Naru havia se transformado provavelmente faria isso, ela pensou - E, olhe, você me conhece e sabe que eu realmente não sou o tipo de pessoa que guarda rancor. Mas ontem, enquanto escutava Keitarô falar, eu confesso: cheguei a odiar Naru. Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de sentir tanto ódio por uma pessoa quanto senti por ela, ontem.

- Você é humana, não está livre disso. E, além do mais, se você não sentisse nada nem remotamente parecido, aí sim, eu estranharia.

E, depois de fazer uma breve pausa, Ayumi completou:

- Quanto a você, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: essa é a sua chance, e não dá para desperdiçá-la. Porque, se não for agora, não vai ser nunca mais. Se você quer ter uma nova oportunidade para ser feliz ao lado dele, é melhor começar a arregaçar as mangas.

- Eu sei, e já pensei tanto nisso... mas é que não sei como... - e, de repente ela interrompeu o que estava falando. Tivera uma idéia, e tão óbvia, que não sabia como não havia pensado nela antes. Sorriu.

- Alô ? Terra para Shinobu ! - Ayumi trouxe a amiga de volta ao mundo real - Estava pensando em alguma coisa ? - ela perguntou, depois que Shinobu "acordou".

- Estava, sim - ela assentiu, afirmativamente - E que burra eu sou, por não ter pensado nisso mais cedo ! Certo, certo, eu vou falar a nossa língua. Keitarô já sabe onde eu moro, eu já deixei isso bem claro para você. Mas eu ainda não sei onde fica o apartamento no qual ele mora. Então, já tenho o telefone dele, e vou telefonar para ele depois, e dizer que quero fazer-lhe uma visita, e por isso preciso que ele venha aqui me buscar.

- Depois ? - Ayumi encarou Shinobu, incrédula - Nada disso, você vai fazer isso agora ! Não deixe para amanhã o que pode fazer hoje - ela pegou o celular, que se encontrava no centro da sala de estar, e passou-o para a amiga - Telefone logo para ele !

Não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem. Mas que, nesse caso, Shinobu obedecia de bom grado. Discou o número do celular dele. Atenderam depois de quatro toques.

- Alô ? - ela logo reconheceu a voz de Keitarô, e tentou controlar a respiração.

- Keitarô ? Tudo bem com você ?

- Estou bem. Mas não esperava que você fosse me telefonar agora.

- É, eu também não... mas, enfim, eu telefonei porque queria fazer uma visita a você, mas não sei onde fica o seu apartamento. Se não for um incômodo, você pode vir aqui em casa, e me levar até aí ?

- Poder eu posso, mas... - ele deixou a frase em suspenso, mas em seguida completou a sentença: - Certo, espere um pouco que eu não demoro muito para chegar à sua casa.

- Ótimo ! Vou estar aguardando por você - ela despediu-se, feliz.

Desligou o celular.

- Tudo certo ?

- Sim, ele disse que vai passar aqui em casa daqui a pouco - disse ela, enquanto subia a escada que ligava a sala ao seu quarto, e foi ao guarda-roupa, escolhendo algo para vestir. Optou por um vestido leve de malha, estampado com motivos de planta.

- Simples, mas perfeito - Ayumi, que tinha subido até o quarto, deu o seu veredicto, ao ver o vestido escolhido por Shinobu - Está preparada ?

- Estou, sim - disse ela, com determinação no olhar.

Foi então tomar um banho, não demorado demais; queria já estar pronta quando Keitarô chegasse à sua casa.

Shinobu não ia ficar parada, desta vez.

A sorte estava lançada.

* * *

Enquanto Keitarô ia dirigindo até à casa de Shinobu, pensava que já deveria estar na rodoviária, esperando pela irmã. Mas a casa de Shinobu não ficava tão longe assim do apartamento dele. Dava tempo de ir buscá-la, e, depois, recepcionar Kanako, na rodoviária.

Conhecendo a irmã, sabia que ela tinha ficado desconfiada, na noite do dia anterior, quando os dois tinham se falado, pelo telefone.

"Melhor não esconder, porque senão ela não vai sossegar até saber de tudo...", Keitarô pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um suspiro.

Chegou à casa de Shinobu, e mais uma vez ficou admirado ao vê-la. O vestido que usava era simples, com estampas de plantas, mas que lhe caía muito bem. Como maquiagem, ela usava apenas um blush em tom rosado, mas sem ter carregado demais.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e, depois, ele perguntou, em tom de brincadeira:

- Tem certeza de que você vai apenas me fazer uma visita ? Porque nem parece isso...

- Assim você me deixa sem jeito...

Ele reparou que, na sala, já prestes a sair, tinha outra moça. Shinobu apresentou-os.

- Ah, sim. Keitarô, essa é Ayumi Nakamura, a minha melhor amiga aqui em Tóquio. Ayumi, este é Keitarô Urashima, meu amigo, professor da Toudai e ex-gerente da pensão Hinata.

- Como vai, Keitarô ? - ela cumprimentou-o, estendendo-lhe a mão - Já ouvi falar bastante de você. Shinobu já me contou muitas histórias de quando morava na pensão Hinata. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu, Ayumi - respondeu ele, aceitando o cumprimento e dando-lhe um leve aperto de mão - Você conhece Shinobu há muito tempo ?

- Praticamente desde que ela chegou em Tóquio - ela respondeu - Mas não vou mais atrapalhar vocês - disse ela, saindo da casa, e acenando-lhes com a mão, à guisa de despedida.

Quando ela se distanciou mais, ambos entraram no carro, e Keitarô começou a guiar o carro em direção ao edifício em que morava. Uma vez lá, os dois esperaram o elevador e desceram no terceiro andar; Keitarô morava no apartamento 302. Os dois entraram no apartamento. Quase que imediatamente, ele fez menção de sair.

- Você vai a algum lugar ?

- Sim... é que tenho de ir buscar Kanako na rodoviária. Ela telefonou ontem, bem pouco tempo antes de eu ter ido me encontrar com você na sorveteria, para me avisar que chegaria hoje em Tóquio. Eu não me demoro, ou pelo menos acredito que não. Você se importa de esperar mais um pouco ?

- Claro que não - ela sorriu - Ela é sua irmã, afinal. Se eu soubesse disso, teria dito para você me ir me buscar depois que a tivesse trazido da rodoviária.

Ao menos parecia que a notícia não a tinha deixado incomodada ou desapontada, o que deixou Keitarô mais tranqüilo. E assim ele desceu, entrou no carro e seguiu para a rodoviária.

O ônibus que trouxera a irmã demorara aproximadamente meia hora. E fora fácil identificá-la. Expressão séria, esbelta, cabelos negros e a única anteninha no meio da cabeça... a não ser que ela estivesse disfarçada - mania que não perdera - , era impossível não reconhecê-la; da parte de cima da plataforma, Keitarô acenou, e Kanako viu-o quase na mesma hora, também acenando de volta. Subiu correndo as escadas da plataforma, e, ao chegar lá em cima, abraçou Keitarô.

- _Onii-chan_, há quanto tempo ! - ela disse, feliz.

- Oi, Kanako. Também senti saudades suas.

- Está tudo bem com você ? - Kanako perguntou.

E agora, o que responderia ?

- Bom... digamos que não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Mas não vamos discutir isso aqui, em plena rodoviária, está bem ? - tentou desviar o foco: - E você, tem tido muito trabalho com a Pensão Hinata ?

- Sim, e você sabe, _onii-chan_, eu sou exigente - isso era algo que ela nem precisava dizer; Keitarô conhecia bem esse lado da irmã - Mas gosto de ser gerente - Kanako sorriu, o que não era muito comum, em se tratando dela - E a pensão quase sempre tem novos inquilinos, por isso não temos tido problemas com dinheiro.

Os dois encaminharam-se até onde estava o carro de Keitarô, e então seguiram em silêncio até chegarem ao edifício. Subiram até o apartamento em silêncio, e, quando Keitarô tocou a campainha, Shinobu abriu a porta quase imediatamente.

- Oi, Keitarô ! Seja bem-vinda, Kanako ! - ela cumprimentou os dois - Entrem.

- Shinobu Maehara... é você, não é ? Que já morou por um tempo na Pensão Hinata - Kanako fez um esforço para se lembrar.

- Sou eu, sim. Eu vim visitar Keitarô, mas não sabia que logo hoje você ia chegar a Tóquio.

Pela expressão que Kanako mostrava, estava bem na cara que ela não estava entendendo nada. Ela se impacientou.

- _Onii-chan_... - ela olhou para Keitarô - Já está na hora de explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, não é ?

- Tudo bem. Não ia mesmo ser possível você estar aqui e ficar sem saber de nada. Mas sente-se, porque a história é longa - ele deixou os sapatos na porta, e a irmã fez o mesmo.

- E quanto... ? - ela começou, mas Keitarô a interrompeu.

- Ia se referir a Shinobu, não é ? Não se preocupe. O que eu vou te contar agora, ela, desde ontem à noite, sabe. Quando você me ligou, ontem, eu estava saindo para me encontrar com ela. Mas, se te incomoda o fato de ela estar aqui...

- Se ela já sabe, não me incomodo que ela fique - ela disse, aparentando indiferença. Sentou-se em um dos sofás.

E, pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Keitarô contou sobre o seu casamento fracassado, e no inferno que ele tinha se tornado. Não omitiu nenhum detalhe da irmã.

Kanako ouviu tudo em silêncio, até o final da narrativa. Mas Keitarô notou que ela estava a ponto de explodir. A irmã estava com muita raiva mesmo.

- Aquela desgraçada ! - ela enfim explodiu - Ah, se eu vê-la na minha frente...

- Kanako ! - Keitarô interrompeu, zangado - Você não vai fazer nada, mesmo se isso acontecer. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que Naru merece tudo de ruim que vier a acontecer a ela, mas se você só pensar em fazer algo contra ela, você vai estar se rebaixando ao mesmo nível dela. Você é minha irmã, eu te adoro, e é exatamente por isso que eu não quero que você chegue a um nível tão baixo.

- Mas, _onii-chan_... essa mulher arruinou a sua vida, e você vai deixar por isso mesmo ?

- Ela não vale o esforço, Kanako - Shinobu, que até então vira e ouvira a tudo em silêncio, manifestou-se pela primeira vez desde que ambos tinham começado a conversar sobre aquele assunto - Ontem, ao ouvir tudo, eu também fiquei assim, enraivecida. Nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém antes, para ser sincera. Aquela Naru que nós conhecemos na Pensão Hinata, ao que parece, está morta e enterrada, mas, mesmo assim, não se rebaixe. Tudo bem, você é irmã de Keitarô, e consigo te entender, mesmo que só um pouco. Sei o quanto você o adora, e, por isso mesmo, não faça nada !

Ela pareceu acalmar-se um pouco mais após ter escutado as palavras de Shinobu.

Keitarô ia dizer algo, mas nesse momento, o seu telefone tocou e ele foi atendê-lo. Era algo sobre provas da Toudai. Mas que coisa, até nos finais de semana tinham que falar sobre aquilo ?

Dando um suspiro de resignação, ele começou a responder ao seu interlocutor.

* * *

Enquanto Keitarô continuava falando ao telefone, Kanako chamara Shinobu até o quarto de hóspedes, no qual ficaria; curiosa, ela seguiu-a, perguntando-se sobre o que Kanako queria falar. Ela sentou-se na cama, e Shinobu, no chão, mesmo.

E Kanako decidiu ir direto ao ponto:

- Shinobu... você ainda gosta do _onii-chan_, não é mesmo ? Apesar da raiva, durante a narrativa dele, eu reparei no modo como você o olhava. Ele, provavelmente, não percebeu nada. Mas eu vi que não eram apenas olhares de amizade.

Ela não sabia porque Kanako abordara aquele assunto, mas, mesmo assim, decidiu não mentir e nem inventar qualquer tipo de desculpa.

- Gostar ? Eu o amo - ela afirmou, convicta - E nunca deixei de amá-lo, Kanako ! Mas foi só anteontem que voltamos a nos ver - e, resumidamente, ela contou como ambos tinham se reencontrado no cinema - E esse reencontro só confirmou que eu ainda sou apaixonada por seu irmão. Mas sempre achei que ele estivesse feliz com Naru. Mas agora...

- Agora que você sabe que esse não é o caso, a situação mudou de figura ?

- Sim ! Porque, se Naru não quer mais ser feliz com ele, o problema é dela. Eu sei que eu consigo fazer Keitarô feliz, se ele quiser. Porém, o duro é me livrar dessa condição de amiga... porque é como ele me vê desde sempre.

- E você quer que ele lhe veja como mulher...

- Exatamente !

Kanako ficou pensativa por um momento.

- Agora, até acho que ele teria sido mais feliz se tivesse se casado com você. Lembro bem de você ser a única das moradoras da pensão que não o maltratavam.

- Eu tenho uma amiga que me disse que cometemos um erro e tanto quando não lutamos por ele. Porque, a bem da verdade, ninguém lutou para valer, mesmo que, no fim, acabasse perdendo. Por colocar a promessa na frente dos sentimentos, nós o demos de presente para Naru. É a opinião dela, e, apesar de eu nunca ter pensado dese modo antes, sinceramente, agora eu concordo.

- Faz sentido, mesmo; sua amiga é bastante sensata... - ela concordou - Mas, olhe, se é para você ficar com o _onii-chan_...

- Você não se importa ? - Shinobu perguntou, espantada.

- Não, porque eu o amo exatamente assim: como meu _onii-chan_. Eu tenho um namorado, agora. E quero que o _onii-chan_ seja feliz. Mas, retomando o fio da meada, se quiser ficar com ele, você tem de se fazer presente, aqui, tantas vezes quanto puder, ou então convide-o para ir à sua casa, ou para fazer algum outro programa, e se ele recusar, bata na mesma tecla... mas não desista; faça o que puder para estar sempre ao lado dele, e para que ele lhe considere indispensável, Shinobu !

- Farei isso, sim... porque a chance que eu mesma joguei fora há anos atrás, eu não quero desperdiçar agora, de jeito nenhum. E, outra coisa, Keitarô está bastante descrente do amor por causa disso. Ontem, fiz ele prometer que não vai desistir de amar e de ser feliz, porque achei que tinha de fazer isso. Ele, mais do que ninguém, merece ter outra chance de ser feliz... e eu sei que pode ser comigo.

- Você fez bem... ele não pode guardar essa amargura, apesar de ser perfeitamente compreensível.

Kanako, então, ficou olhando para Shinobu por um tempo, como se estivesse analisando-a.

- Algum problema ? - ela perguntou.

- Problema nenhum... eu apenas estive pensando, por um momento, no quanto você mudou, e não só exteriormente. Pelo menos, no seu caso, a mudança foi para melhor. Você não é mais aquela garotinha insegura que chorava e se lamentava por qualquer coisa, como quando morava na Pensão Hinata.

- Eu não podia continuar a ser daquele jeito para sempre, não é ? - ela sorriu - E obrigada pelo elogio.

As duas se levantaram. Shinobu estava contente, porque, pelo visto, acabara de ganhar a mais improvável das aliadas.

- Amigas ? - Kanako estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Amigas - respondeu Shinobu, aceitando o cumprimento, e apertando a mão que Kanako lhe estendera.

As duas saíram do quarto naquele momento.

Coincidentemente, fora na mesma hora em que Keitarô, enfim, desligara o telefone.

* * *

Enfim o telefone fora desligado. Precisava ter demorado tanto para falar sobre as provas ? Keitarô não era irresponsável, e estava bastante ciente de que tinha de imprimi-las naquele final de semana.

Olhando para a sala, ele não viu Shinobu e nem Kanako. Mas naquele momento a porta do quarto de hóspedes fora aberta, e elas saíram lá de dentro. Elas tinham estado conversando ? Mas sobre qual assunto ?

- O telefonema finalmente terminou, _onii-chan_ ?

- Pois é. Me telefonaram hoje para falar sobre as provas que preciso aplicar na Toudai na próxima semana, como se eu não soubesse disso ainda. Não sou nenhum louco ou irresponsável...

Shinobu fora até à cozinha, nesse meio-tempo.

- Ah, Keitarô, você não estava com muitos suprimentos, e, por isso, enquanto você tinha ido buscar Kanako, eu fui até o supermercado que fica aqui perto, e tomei a liberdade de comprá-los para você. Espero que não se incomode.

Se incomodar ? Como ele poderia ?

- _Onii-chan_, você não está passando fome, não é ? - Kanako indagou, preocupada.

- Não, não, fique tranqüila... eu faço compras regularmente. Ia fazê-las neste fim de semana, mesmo - e, voltando-se para Shinobu: - Não precisava, mas mesmo assim, obrigado, Shinobu.

- Não foi nada. Ah, também preparei o almoço. Salada mista e frango assado com teriyaki. Espero que gostem. E, Kanako, como não sei bem o que você prefere beber, aqui estão água, suco, saquê e refrigerante. Você escolhe - ela disse, enquanto ia dispondo os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu, com um leve sorriso.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa. Fora um almoço bastante agradável.

Depois, Keitarô decidira imprimir as provas naquela tarde, mesmo, e por isso Shinobu despediu-se dele e de Kanako.

Os dois desceram junto com Shinobu. Kanako, para despedir-se, e Keitarô, para levá-la de volta para casa.

- Mas você me deve uma, _onii-chan_. Amanhã, quero ir com você no Parque Ueno, hein ?

- Tudo bem, amanhã nós iremos até lá - ele prometeu à irmã.

- Nós três - Kanako afirmou - Shinobu, o convite também se estende a você.

Ela prontamente aceitou o convite, e depois disso, despediu-se de Kanako, e entrou no carro, juntamente com Keitarô, para voltar à sua casa.

* * *

Ao longe, Naru vira que Keitarô tinha descido com duas mulheres. Reconheceu uma delas como sendo Kanako, a irmã adotiva dele. Mas não se preocupava com ela. Keitarô nunca pensaria em ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento mais sério com a irmã, mesmo ela sendo adotiva.

Mas não vira o rosto da outra, e essa, sim, a interessava. Ela estava de costas, provavelmente despedindo-se deles. Mas, bem na hora em que ela ia ficar de frente para Naru, um ônibus passou na frente do carro de Keitarô, e, no instante seguinte, ele e a desconhecida já tinham partido.

Faltou muito pouco para ela ter gritado de raiva e de frustração.

"Mas ainda vou descobrir quem é você, moça", ela pensou. "Você não vai ter essa mesma sorte por tanta vezes seguidas. E é bom não encostar em Keitarô".

Voltou para a sua casa - que, por enquanto, só tinha mesmo ela como ocupante.

Por enquanto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ela não pedira para que Keitarô fosse buscá-la, no dia seguinte. Como agora já sabia onde ele morava, e memorizara o caminho, fora de táxi até o apartamento dele.

Ele já estava pronto, e Kanako estava no quarto de hóspedes, terminando de se aprontar, quando ela chegara.

- Bom dia, Keitarô... - ela cumprimentou-o, com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Shinobu. Mas por que não me pediu para ir buscar você ? Não seria incômodo nenhum.

- Não precisava, uma vez que agora já sei como chegar aqui. Assim, você e sua irmã teriam mais tempo para se aprontarem.

Kanako saíra do quarto naquele instante.

- Olá, Shinobu. Que bom que você veio mesmo.

- Bom, por que eu não viria ? Parece ser um passeio interessante, e ultimamente eu não tenho saído muito.

Obviamente, Kanako sabia o que, em primeiro lugar, fizera com que ela aceitasse o convite. Mas aceitara os dois conselhos que ouvira recentemente - tanto o de Ayumi quanto o de Kanako - e iria segui-los tanto quanto fosse possível. Ela não queria perder nenhuma oportunidade de estar ao lado de Keitarô.

Shinobu se perguntava como estava o processo de divórcio, no qual ele já tinha dado entrada. Já perguntara a si mesma sobre isso, desde que Keitarô tinha lhe falado a respeito, há dois dias atrás. Mas poderia esperar mais um pouco. Aquela decididamente não era a hora certa para falar sobre tal assunto.

Os dois tomaram o café da manhã, e perguntaram se ela não queria acompanhá-los, mas ela recusou, porque já tinha comido em casa.

Em seguida, eles desceram, entraram no carro e seguiram até o Parque Ueno.

Como Kanako ia voltar para a Pensão Hinata naquela tarde, ela imaginou que o passeio não seria tão longo assim. Preferia que não fosse assim, mas isso já não dependia dela.

- Puxa, que lindas ! - ela exclamou, ao ver as flores de cerejeira ao longe. O parque tinha aproximadamente 800 cerejeiras, e aproximadamente dez milhões de pessoas visitavam-no por ano, apesar de não ser apenas por causa disso. E, de fato, havia muitas pessoas no local em que se encontravam as cerejeiras.

- É, concordo... dá uma sensação de paz... - Keitarô disse, indo até o local do parque no qual Shinobu estava.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, e, em seguida, foram ao Museu Nacional de Tóquio. O Parque Ueno era também o local no qual ficavam vários museus, sendo esse um deles.

Não era um programa ao qual Shinobu estivesse muito acostumada, mas, no fim, acabara gostando. Visitaram mais de uma seção do museu, como a Honkan, a galeria japonesa. Também visitaram a Toyokan, a galeria asiática, que apresentava arte e arqueologia da China, Coréia, Índia, Sudeste Asiático, Oriente Médio e Ásia Central, e, por último, a Horyu-ji Tomotsukan, a galeria dos tesouros, que continha vários objetos recuperados durante o período da Restauração Meiji.

Kanako também dera mostras de ter gostado, assim como Keitarô. Eles almoçaram no restaurante que havia no primeiro andar da galeria dois tesouros. Se tivessem mais tempo, Shinobu bem que queria olhar alguns dos outros museus que o Parque Ueno abrigava, mas, em horas como aquela, o tempo costumava passar muito rapidamente, e logo já estava na hora de eles voltarem para o apartamento de Keitarô.

- Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos, não é ? - ela tomou a iniciativa, depois de ter terminado o seu almoço.

- É, infelizmente. Eu sabia que não poderia demorar demais hoje, mas mesmo assim valeu a pena ter vindo aqui - e, virando-se para o irmão: - Você também não acha, _onii-chan_ ?

- Acho... acho, sim. Foi um programa até mais divertido do que eu imaginava que seria - ele admitiu.

- Vamos indo, então.

Chegando lá, ele e Kanako novamente trocaram de roupa. Ela já tinha deixado a mala pronta, e, assim, não precisou perder tempo com isso. Antes de sair do quarto, ela pediu para falar rapidamente com Shinobu.

- Algum problema, Kanako ? - Shinobu perguntou, ao entrar no quarto.

- Nenhum - ela esclareceu - Mas, antes de ir, quero te dar uma coisa - e estendeu-lhe, então, um pedaço de papel, que Shinobu aceitou.

Ela olhou o que havia escrito ali; eram dois números de telefone.

- O primeiro número é o da Pensão Hinata, e o segundo, o do meu celular. Eu espero que isso não seja preciso, mas, se for o caso e você precisar, não pense duas vezes antes de telefonar para mim, está bem ?

- Não tem problema... mas você acha que isso é mesmo necessário ?

- Sempre é bom se prevenir, Shinobu. Bom, agora está na hora de eu ir. Boa sorte para você. Espero que consiga ter sucesso em sua empreitada, e tambémser feliz com o _onii-chan._ Tanto você quanto ele merecem isso.

- Eu também...

As duas saíram do quarto. Keitarô, já pronto, só esperava pela irmã.

- Podemos ir ? - ele perguntou.

- Sem problemas.

- Bom... não me importo se a resposta for negativa, mas posso acompanhar vocês ? - Shinobu perguntou - Eu também queria me despedir de Kanako.

Nenhum dos dois viu qualquer problema nisso, e então Shinobu também embarcou com eles até a rodoviária. Chegaram quase na hora de o ônibus que levaria Kanako ia partir, e por isso não houve muito tempo para despedidas.

- Cuide-se bem, Kanako - ele disse, antes de despedir-se da irmã, pouco antes de ela entrar no ônibus.

- Digo o mesmo para você, _onii-chan_... e seja feliz. Sempre. Independente de como esteja a sua vida agora.

Ele ficou sem saber como responder a isso.

- Você também, Shinobu... e lute por isso - e não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber sobre o que ela estava se referindo.

"Pode deixar", foi o que Shinobu respondeu, com o olhar, antes de Kanako, enfim, embarcar no ônibus, e logo em seguida, despedir-se deles em definitivo. Então, eles voltaram.

* * *

Naru tinha esperado que eles descessem. Ao que tudo indicava, eles tinham saído pela manhã, mas, independente de para onde tivessem ido, não se demoraram tanto assim. Vira quando Keitarô entrara no carro, seguido por Kanako, e finalmente conseguira ver quem era a terceira pessoa, a mesma que tinha se encontrado com Keitarô na sorveteria, e que tinha também estado com ele e Kanako no dia anterior.

Ela mudara bastante, mas, pelo fato de já ter convivido com ela por muito tempo, no passado, Naru reconhecera-a sem maiores problemas. Shinobu Maehara. Não esperava por isso. Será que os dois tinham algo ? Naru lembrava-se de que ela era apaixonada por Keitarô, no tempo em que morara na Pensão Hinata. Mas ela nunca fora uma rival direta.

Saíram novamente, e ela imaginou que tinha sido para levar Kanako para a rodoviária. A irmã de Keitarô provavelmente viera para uma visita, mas certamente não podia ficar tempo demais longe da pensão, da qual agora era a gerente.

Decidiu esperá-los novamente.

E se pôs a pensar em como seu casamento chegara àquele ponto.

Era verdade que tudo começara por causa do trabalho de Keitarô como arqueólogo. A princípio, isso não a incomodava tanto; sabia que ele adorava Arqueologia. Mas, depois de um tempo, com ele passando muito mais tempo fora de casa - e algumas vezes até do país - , a paciência dela chegara a um limite. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais paciente, talvez a situação não tivesse chegado a aquele ponto. Porém, Keitarô tentara. Primeiro, espaçara mais as escavações das quais fazia parte, e depois deixou de participar de escavações fora do Japão. Até que, por fim, decidira dar palestras sobre o assunto na Toudai. Não deveria ter sido o suficiente para colocar um ponto final em todos os desentendimentos que haviam tido até então ?

Deveria. Mas não fora. Por culpa dela, e ela tinha de admitir isso. Se tivesse se comportado de modo mais adulto, provavelmente não estaria na situação atual. Se não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de falar pouco com ele, ou mesmo não falar, ela achava que os dois ainda estariam juntos.

E filhos... eles não tiveram nenhum, e ela, em parte, tivera culpa nisso, pois não quisera filhos logo nos primeiros anos. Se tivessem pelo menos um filho, Naru acreditava que Keitarô não a teria deixado.

Ela reconhecia que errara demais. Mas que, mesmo assim, o queria novamente ao seu lado.

_A qualquer custo_.

Esperou por mais um tempo. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo, até que vira o carro de Keitarô aproximar-se. Mas ele passara direto. Provavelmente tinha ido levar Shinobu até a casa dela.

Entrou no carro que dirigia. Felizmente, tinha agora licença para dirigir. Seguiu-os a uma distância segura, sem ser notada. E viu quando Keitarô estacionou em frente a uma casa; ele e Shinobu desceram do carro, e, em seguida, despediram-se.

Ela esperou que Keitarô fosse embora, e, depois de um tempo, parou em frente à casa, desceu e olhou com bastante atenção, para memorizar os detalhes.

Entrando novamente no carro, ela afastou-se um pouco dali. Iria esperar mais algumas horas.

E Shinobu Maehara teria uma surpresa.

* * *

Já tinha anoitecido, e Shinobu estava assistindo TV. Se bem que ela quase não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava assistindo, enquanto se lembrava daquele dia. O programa não durara tanto tempo assim, mas fora muito bom. Ela não sabia se teria essa mesma impressão caso o tivesse feito com outra pessoa. Mas agora tinha de pensar mais adiante.

A campainha da porta tocara. Seria Ayumi ? Conhecendo a amiga, ela não achava isso impossível.

Abriu-a, e quase não acreditou no que viu. Ou melhor, em quem viu do lado de fora. Exteriormente, ela não mudara muito. Continuava sendo muito bonita. Os cabelos castanhos chegavam-lhe quase até a sua cintura. Mas tinha uma expressão diferente da qual ela se lembrava.

Estava frente a frente com Naru Urashima.

- Oi, Shinobu. Muito surpresa por me ver ? - ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso nem de longe era o da Naru que ela se lembrava. Era um sorriso mais irônico, e não autêntico.

Shinobu se recompôs da surpresa.

- Bastante - ela respondeu - O que você está fazendo aqui, e, aliás, como soube que eu moro aqui ? - ela não disfarçou a contrariedade em sua voz. Imediatamente lembrou-se de tudo pelo qual Keitarô estava passando atualmente, e que não merecia. A única culpada por tudo encontrava-se bem na frente dela.

- Nossa que recepção ! - Naru exclamou, fingindo estar surpresa - Nem me convida para entrar ?

- Não. Acha mesmo que eu faria isso ? - ela respondeu, convicta - E chega de jogar conversa fora. Se quer falar algo comigo, Naru, podemos conversar aqui mesmo.

Naru deu um suspiro.

- É, você mudou...

- Assim como você. Mas eu, pelo menos, não mudei para me tornar alguém igual a você.

Naru ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, o que a fez achar que ela tinha acusado o golpe. Shinobu não pôde deixar de sentir-se satisfeita. Se Naru queria intimidá-la de alguma forma, veria que não iria conseguir.

- Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa. Você está tendo algo com meu marido ?

Como ela podia saber que Shinobu encontrava-se com ele há menos de uma semana ? Andara seguindo-os ? Era a única explicação possível, e ela não duvidava que Naru estivesse seguindo Keitarô há bem mais tempo.

- Eu devo rir ou chorar ? Você ainda chama Keitarô de marido ? Sei que oficialmente vocês ainda são casados, mas que, na prática, esse casamento já chegou ao fim. Só existe ainda na sua cabeça !

- Pode responder, por favor ? - ela ficou impaciente.

- Antes, responda _você_ uma coisa - Shinobu disse, zangada - Você tem seguido Keitarô ? Porque só assim saberia que eu estive com ele nesses últimos dias.

Ela ficou em silêncio, e, para Shinobu, foi o suficiente.

- Muito bem, vou responder à sua pergunta, mas porque _eu_ quero - deixou bastante claro - O que tenho com Keitarô é amizade. Como sempre foi o caso, desde o primeiro dia em que eu o conheci. Mas que, agora, eu espero e quero que mude ! - ela sabia que talvez fosse melhor não falar mais, porém não conseguiu segurar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta - Você fez da vida dele um inferno. Se o que você acha que sente por ele é amor, não quero nem pensar em como seria se fosse ódio. Você teve a sua chance de ser feliz com ele, Naru. Mas nem de longe você a aproveitou, certo ? Se vocês dois ainda estivessem felizes, eu sequer pensaria em me aproximar de Keitarô mais do que como amiga. Pois bem, agora o destino decidiu me dar uma nova chance. Que, ao contrário de você, eu não pretendo desperdiçar. Porque eu o amo, e amo _mesmo_.

Naru ficou tensa ao ouvir a última parte da sentença.

- Shinobu, preste muita atenção, porque eu vou falar apenas uma vez: seja como for, ou por bem ou por mal, eu não vou admitir que ninguém tente tirar Keitarô de mim ! Não ouse tentar. E é melhor que você leve muito a sério este meu aviso.

- Aviso ? Então "Ameaça" agora mudou de nome ? - Shinobu rebateu - Você está me ameaçando, Naru ?

- Entenda como quiser. Mas não diga que não foi avisada.

- Se eu ainda estivesse precisando de uma prova para acreditar que você realmente não está no seu juízo perfeito, agora não precisaria mais - ela calou-se por um momento, mas logo voltou à carga: - Em primeiro lugar, Keitarô não é um objeto ou um bichinho de estimação, para pertencer a você ! Porque, do modo como você fala, até parece que ele é sua propriedade - disse ela, já bem mais irritada do que antes - E, em segundo lugar, eu não convidei você para vir até aqui, porque só se eu estivesse completamente louca é que eu faria tal coisa. Portanto, se você não tiver mais nada para me dizer, pode fazer o favor de se retirar da minha casa ?

Por um momento, ela achou que Naru não fosse fazer isso, ou que ainda fosse dizer algo. Mas ela apenas deu-lhe as costas, e, após andar mais alguns metros, entrou em um carro... vermelho, se não vira mal. Ela não sabia qual era a marca do carro, pois nunca fora boa com isso. Em seguida, Naru foi embora.

Shinobu entrou em casa logo depois. Fechou a porta, e atirou-se no sofá, suspirando aliviada pelo fato de aquela visita mais do que indesejada ter chegado ao fim. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, a verdade era que ela sentira um frio na espinha quando Naru lhe fizera aquela ameaça. Felizmente, ela não demonstrara isso, e também não se deixara intimidar.

Lembrou dos dois números de telefone que Kanako havia lhe dado, mas descartou a idéia. Não por orgulho, mas porque achava que só devia telefonar para ela no caso de alguma coisa mais urgente; além do mais, àquela hora, talvez ela ainda não tivesse chegado na cidade de Hinata. E, pelo mesmo motivo, pelo menos por enquanto ela decidiu não falar nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer com Keitarô.

Voltando a lembrar-se da conversa, e de que Naru ainda achava que tinha qualquer tipo de direito com relação a Keitarô, ela sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquilo seria cômico se não fosse trágico. E agora, se ainda estivesse lhe restando alguma dúvida sobre tudo o que Keitarô tinha lhe contado, agora já não restava mais nenhuma. Ele não havia exagerado em absolutamente nada. Seria impossível que qualquer pessoa que não sofresse de insanidade mental quisesse viver com ela.

De modo algum aquilo podia ser visto como amor. Era obsessão, e do pior tipo. Naru estava totalmente obcecada por Keitarô, e, pelo jeito, igualmente determinada a não permitir que ele fosse feliz com nenhuma outra pessoa. Como se fosse possível que ela e Keitarô voltassem a ficar juntos...

"Você não vai conseguir me fazer desistir, Naru", ela pensou.

* * *

Tinham se passado alguns dias.

Keitarô já estava começando a se perguntar quando os papéis do divórcio ficariam prontos para serem assinados. Revirou os olhos quando lembrou de que isso, necessariamente faria com que ele tivesse de reencontrar Naru, mas seria um mal necessário. Se bem que ele não acreditava na possibilidade de um divórcio amigável, e tinha quase certeza de que ela faria o possível para complicar as coisas. Se fosse só por dinheiro, ele não se importava de ceder qualquer quantia que estivesse ao seu alcance, desde que isso fizesse com que ela também assinasse os papéis, e o deixasse em paz.

Ele pensava em tudo isso no intervalo entre as aulas, quando o seu celular tocou. Olhou o número, e quase não acreditou quando viu que era o do seu advogado !

Pediu licença, e foi para um local mais afastado, atender aquela ligação.

- Alô ?

- Sr. Urashima ? - falou a voz do outro lado da linha, que ele logo reconheceu como sendo a de Kyo Hayase, o advogado que contratara.

- Eu mesmo, sr. Hayase. Já estava preocupado com a demora...

- Certo, vamos direto ao ponto. Os papéis do divórcio já estão prontos, e só precisam da sua assinatura, e da sua esposa.

Agora, ele imaginou, ia começar a parte complicada.

- Obrigado, Sr. Hayase. Entrarei em contato assim que falar com minha... esposa - Keitarô sequer gostava de se referir a Naru naqueles termos. Mas, paciência, legalmente ele ainda era casado. Por pouco tempo, assim esperava.

Assim que saísse da Toudai, dali a algumas horas, a primeira coisa que faria seria procurar Naru. A idéia decididamente não lhe agradava, mas era um pequeno sacrifício a ser feito, se quisesse ser livre novamente.

As horas demoraram a passar. Mas aquele dia finalmente terminara.

E ele não perdera tempo. Entrando no carro, tomou a direção, que conhecia tão bem, da casa em que morara por algum tempo, e que não pensara que teria de abandonar; mas fora necessário, para preservar a sua sanidade.

Tocou a campainha do portão.

A própria Naru atendeu, e ficou parada por alguns segundos ao ver quem estava ali.

- K... Keitarô ?

- Eu mesmo... mas não pense que estou aqui porque decidi voltar. E sim porque quero dar outro rumo à minha vida.

- Quer entrar ? Fica melhor para conversar.

Ele aceitou.

Uma vez lá dentro, enquanto ele e Naru tinham se sentado em sofás que ficavam de frente um para o outro, ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- O que você quis dizer com "outro rumo" ?

- Simplesmente que, depois que eu saí daqui, eu entrei na Justiça com um pedido de divórcio. Telefonaram hoje para mim. Os papéis já estão prontos para serem assinados. Mas, é claro, apenas a minha assinatura não é suficiente. E por isso eu vim até aqui.

- Você não pode estar falando sério ! - ela olhou-o incrédula - Quer que eu também assine esses papéis, e que nosso casamento chegue ao fim ?

- Que casamento, Naru ? - Keitarô perguntou, com um ar cansado - Você sabe que ele não existia mais, a não ser no papel. Eu saí daqui porque queria me ver livre de tudo aquilo. E agora quero ficar livre de uma vez por todas. Não quero ter mais nenhum tipo de vínculo com você.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Até que Naru foi a primeira a quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- Keitarô... reconsidere. Eu sei que errei demais antes. Não fui paciente. Acabei forçando você a parar com a profissão da qual tanto gosta. Você acabou por apenas dar aulas na Toudai. Mas posso consertar esses erros. Você não pode me dar uma segunda chance ?

Ele fez que não, com a cabeça.

- Você já disse a mesma coisa outras vezes. Já dei uma segunda, terceira, quarta chance... e nada mudou, muito pelo contrário. Eu vim aqui torcendo para que esse divórcio fosse resolvido amigavelmente, mas também sabendo que isso podia acabar não acontecendo.

- Suponho que você não vai mudar de idéia ?

- Não. Se você acabar tirando tudo o que eu tenho, ainda assim eu vou ficar feliz, desde que meu estado civil mude de "casado" para "divorciado" - ele disse, convicto.

Por um momento, ela ficou em silêncio.

- Posso perguntar se você tem outra pessoa ?

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas a resposta é não.

Novamente Naru ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse ponderando a situação. Demorou alguns minutos até ela voltar a falar algo.

- Eu assino.

Ele não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Vai... assinar, mesmo ?

- Sim. É o que você quer, não ? Não vou ganhar nada recusando, a não ser a sua raiva. Imagino que você já esteja com bastante raiva de mim, aliás.

Não era exatamente mentira, mas ele preferiu não comentar nada sobre a última frase. De repente, ela podia voltar atrás... e isso ele não queria, de jeito nenhum.

- Então... posso passar aqui, amanhã pela manhã, para ir com você até o escritório ?

- Não precisa. Eu vou até lá com o meu advogado. Assim que terminarmos essa conversa, eu vou telefonar para ele. É só você me passar o endereço, Keitarô. Não se preocupe, eu vou estar lá.

Ele anotou o endereço em um pedaço de papel, e passou-o para Naru. Também lhe disse como chegar lá sem maiores problemas. Em seguida, levantou-se e se despediu.

* * *

E Keitarô não quis perder tempo. No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, ele foi diretamente ao escritório. Tivera de esperar um pouco por Naru, mas ela viera mesmo, acompanhada de um homem calvo, que só podia ser seu advogado.

Os termos da separação foram explicados. Keitarô concordou com eles. Naru também. Ele assinou os papéis, e depois ela fez o mesmo.

Foi preciso que ele se contivesse para não externar como estava se sentindo naquele momento. Estava livre ! Finalmente tudo acabara ! Legalmente, ele já não era mais casado com Naru, e isso lhe dava uma alegria e um alívio sem tamanho.

* * *

Naru voltara para casa naquele instante, mas sem estar abalada.

Quando Keitarô a procurara na noite do dia anterior, claro, a primeira reação dela fora recusar o divórcio. Mas depois, ainda antes de ele ter ido embora, ela ponderara sobre a questão.

Ela concordara com isso porque senão o processo poderia se arrastar por muito e muito tempo, e isso apenas faria com que Keitarô a odiasse. O que não seria nada bom. Por isso, pelo menos temporariamente, deixaria de ser Naru Urashuma, e voltaria ser Naru Narusegawa.

E ela lembrara também da conversa que tivera com Shinobu. Podia até ser que Keitarô ainda a considerasse apenas como uma amiga, mas decididamente a recíproca não era verdadeira. Até porque a própria Shinobu deixara bastante claro que queria que essa situação mudasse. E Naru não era cega. Pudera ver, com seus próprios olhos como ela estava muito mais bonita do que da última vez que lembrara de tê-la visto. Então, sim, podia agora considerá-la como uma grande ameaça.

Ainda iria ver qual o seu próximo passo que daria. Ela ainda não desistira. Ainda não perdera a guerra.

* * *

Já tinha anoitecido, e Shinobu estava se aprontando para sair. Ainda durante a tarde, Keitarô tinha telefonado para ela, convidando-a para jantar, mas fora. Ela achara que ele estava bastante contente, mas não perguntara nada, e, obviamente, aceitara o convite.

Ela já estava começando a se acostumar ao fato de ele quase sempre vir buscá-la. Quando ouviu as batidas na porta, soube que era ele. E não se enganara.

- Oi, Keitarô ! - ela cumprimentou-o - Eu já estava indo esperar você lá fora. Você me deixou curiosa, hoje, com aquele telefonema. Quer me contar algo ?

- Sim, mas não aqui. Vamos ? - ele deu-lhe a mão, que ela segurou, e ambos caminharam em direção ao carro. Ele escolhera um restaurante aconchegante, o Ten-Ichi.

Depois que eles chegaram lá, e fizeram o pedido, ela perguntou:

- Bom... temos algo para comemorar hoje ?

- Para ser sincero, temos, sim. Você lembra que eu tinha dito que entrei com o processo de divórcio ?

- Lembro, sim... - ela respondeu, com as batidas do coração tendo se acelerado - Por quê ?

- Porque ontem, o meu advogado me telefonou para me avisar que os papéis estavam prontos para serem assinados. A primeira coisa que fiz, ontem, depois de sair da Toudai, foi passar na casa de Naru, já que, afinal, eu também precisava que ela os assinasse.

- E ela... ?

- Bom, a princípio ela resistiu à idéia, disse que podia fazer o casamento dar certo... o que não me surpreendeu. Mas eu deixei claro que não dava para ter mais nenhuma chance, pois eu já tinha tentado bem mais de uma vez. Ficamos calados por um tempo, depois disso. E então, quando voltou a falar, ela aceitou assiná-los; eu até fiquei surpreso, mas, se ela aceitou sem dar maiores dificuldades, tanto melhor. Enfim, nós assinamos os papéis hoje pela manhã. Estou divorciado, Shinobu ! E é isso que estamos comemorando. É um bom motivo, você não acha ?

- Claro ! Que bom que deu tudo certo, então ! Parabéns por ser um homem livre novamente ! - ela felicitou-o.

Mas Shinobu estava desconfiada. Lembrava muito bem da conversa que tivera com Naru, há poucos dias atrás. Ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a abrir mão de Keitarô facilmente... e concordara com o divórcio quase sem resistir ? Por quê ? O que ela ganhava com isso ?

Tinha uma peça que faltava ser encaixada naquele quebra-cabeças. Mas ela deixaria para pensar naquilo depois. Como Keitarô tinha dito, aquela era uma notícia que merecia ser comemorada. E muito. E não tinha como ela não ter ficado feliz com a notícia. Agora não precisava mais sentir nenhum tipo de culpa. Se ele não era mais casado, Shinobu agora se sentia livre para conquistá-lo. Ou pelo menos tentar.

O jantar fora bastante agradável, e, depois que terminaram, eles ainda ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo.

Quando, enfim, os dois saíram do restaurante, Keitarô abriu a porta do carro para Shinobu. Mas ela não entrou. Ao invés disso, deu um passo à frente. E então, como se não pudesse evitar, abraçou-o fortemente.

Ela tinha decidido dar o primeiro passo. Não queria perder aquela chance.

- O que... nós estamos fazendo ? - ele perguntou, ofegante.

- Pense nisso depois... - ela sugeriu, torcendo para que ele não voltasse atrás.

- Eu não vou parar agora... - ele falou, e Shinobu ficou muito feliz ao ouvir essas palavras. O que menos queria era que ele parasse - Certo ?

Ela concordou.

Quando Keitarô inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela, Shinobu foi ao seu encontro com bastante naturalidade. Ela sonhara demais com aquele momento. Suas bocas se uniram, então, em um beijo apaixonado, e ambos podiam sentir seus corpos moldarem-se perfeitamente, como se fossem um só. Dominados pela paixão, os dois moviam-se como se estivessem em uma solitária dança.

Ela nunca tivera qualquer dúvida de que aquilo era o que mais queria, e, se ainda lhe restava qualquer resquício de dúvida, tinha sido já totalmente descartado.

Porém, tinham de parar. Não podiam ir mais longe, não no lugar no qual se encontravam. A contragosto, ela afastou-se um pouco. E, enfim, disse as palavras que há tantos anos estavam guardadas dentro dela.

- Keitarô... eu amo você. Talvez você achasse que o que eu sentia por você há alguns anos antes era apenas uma paixão de adolescente, e que logo seria esquecida; aliás, é o que provavelmente todos achavam. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca consegui te esquecer durante todos esses anos.

- Tem mesmo certeza disso, Shinobu ? - ele parecia estar genuinamente surpreso com aquela declaração.

- Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha afirmado em toda a minha vida. Ouça, eu entendo que foi hoje que você saiu de um casamento muito complicado. Mas o que eu não quero é ser vista apenas como sua amiga. Quero que você me veja e que me ame como mulher, mesmo que isso leve mais algum tempo. Você acha que consegue me ver e me amar desse modo ?

- Neste momento, eu não posso afirmar isso com certeza absoluta, e admito que você me pegou de surpresa. Não vou mentir agora, e dizer que amo você da forma como você quer. Mas talvez isso possa ser um início, não é ?

- Sim, pode ! - ela concordou, feliz.

- Por enquanto, eu não posso prometer nada além disso, Shinobu - ele voltou a deixar claro.

"Talvez" não era exatamente a palavra que ela queria ouvir. Mas era melhor do que um "não".

Era um começo.

* * *

Mais tarde, no seu apartamento, Keitarô relembrou os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Até achava difícil de acreditar. No mesmo dia, não apenas divorciara-se de Naru, como também ouvira Shinobu declarar-se a ele, e ainda por cima eles haviam se beijado.

Ele gostava de Shinobu, e, se quisesse ser sincero consigo mesmo, agora ela estava muito mais bonita do que há anos atrás; mas não sabia se conseguiria amá-la. Não imaginava que ela ainda o amasse, pois, afinal, haviam se passado alguns anos, nos quais os dois não tinham mais se visto.

Eles não eram namorados, mas, agora, ele não sabia dizer o que exatamente os dois eram. Mas, mesmo que Keitarô chegasse a se apaixonar por ela, os dois poderiam dar certo, juntos ?

Principalmente por causa do fracasso do seu casamento com Naru, era essa a pergunta que ele se fazia.

Mas tentaria ser feliz. Fizera essa promessa à própria Shinobu e também a si mesmo. Não ia deixar que o passado, ainda que recente, arruinasse o restante da sua vida.


End file.
